


How it started

by DarkQueen24



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQueen24/pseuds/DarkQueen24
Summary: Monika lays awake thinking of Yuri as she remembers back on their past.





	How it started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing/post on here so I hope you all like it. I will be doing more Doki Doki and I'm open to everyone's ideas, just let me know :) This was just something I thought of and wanted to get it down to start with.

Monika had been laying awake for about an hour now, she turned over to check her phone as her eyes closed until they got used to sudden light. 530am. Monika sighed and placed her phone back where it was, her minded wouldn't shut off tonight. It kept taking her back to when she first meet him...And Yuri. 

*Flashback*

"Monika...Monika. MONIKA!!!" 

"God Natsuki do you have to shout " She turns her head to the shortest of the group. "What wrong anyway?" 

"Well yer I do cause you've been spacing out looking over at the new boy" Natsuki folds her arms over her chest and dose her usually moody look when she not happy with something "Do you have a thing for him?" typical of her to be so blunt.

"I...What?" 

"Oh how sweet..." Sayori says...Wait when did she get here. Monkia could see that Natsuki was about say something and quickly put her hand over her mouth and did the same with the bouncing girl to her over side.

"You two have it all wrong I'm no way interested in him " she says in a hushed voiced "got it?" the pointed looked was enough for both them to simply nod and move to take their seats. "Right guys, I was thinking that today we could do something different. I have got some books here I would like you each to pick one and read the first chapter or so and then talk about it with who you're paired up with " 

"Monika...I'm sorry to cut in but we have five members " Yuri quiet yet soothing voice speaks.

"Then it will be two and three...Yuri you'll be..." 

"No way I know what you're going to say, you'll be with Riku and we'll be stuck with Yuri and her creepy book of horrors " 

"I'll have you know Natsuki that my books have deep meaning that can only be grasp by someone who doesn't limit themselves with..." Riku places a hand on Yuris arm making her stop and she starts to blush hiding behind her hair. Monika felt something inside boil at that and before anyone else could say anything she spoke.

" Yuri will be working with me " It came out more of shout then was intended shocking the rest of the group. 

"Me and Yuri have already started..." 

"I don't care. You two have been together all club " She took deep breath "What I mean is that you should get to know the rest of the group too, I think that this would be good chance for that now please come get a book" As everyone got up to get a book she made her way to back with Yuri, it was far away from the other so that they could talk with out disturbing the others. They had been reading for awhile when a soft voice broke through.

" I'm sorry...If me spending time with Riku is upsetting you i.t wasn't my intentions to do such a thing...I'll be sure to back off to let you and him" She was blushing and playing with her hair it was so cute to watch her and at the same time heartbreaking. 

"Yuri " This got the shy girl to look up "there is no me and him. Why do you think I chose you and not him" Monika went back to reading knowing how smart the other girl was she knew things would fall into place quickly.

*end of flashback*

She let out another sigh that was 6 mouths ago.  
"Monika?" the soft voice she loved filled her ears as she looked to her side Yuris eyes meet hers and her heart filled with that feeling of love she always got when looking at the beauty " Are you okay?" her arms wrapped around her waist for a cuddle .

"Yes my darling, with you here I'm always happy" they sheared a kiss before falling into a paceful sleep once more.


End file.
